


two words

by kerrykins



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: Helen and Evelyn shouldn't be together. But they are.





	two words

"I...I love you, Helen," Evelyn murmured into the nape of Helen's neck. She felt the other woman stiffen in her arms.   
  
  
“What’s wrong?” The short-haired woman inquired nervously. Fuck, she shouldn’t have said that. It kinda just slipped out. But Evelyn thought Helen would have liked it. Instead, the auburn-haired woman pulled away from their embrace.  
  
  
“Ev,” Helen started, her wonderful honey eyes melting Evelyn with their warmth. But the crease of concern that formed between her eyebrows made her insides grow cold instead. “You can’t.”  
  
  
These two words echoed in her mind. Not “we.” “You.” Like this was her fault, and only her fault. Evelyn inhaled sharply. The other woman didn’t offer any explanation, but she knew the rationale behind her answer. She had a husband, a family. And that husband was none other than Mr. Incredible, who was incredible.   
  
  
Something venomous and unpleasant writhed in the pit of her stomach. The short-haired woman chuckled mirthlessly, sitting up on the bed. “I get it, Helen. I really do.”  
  
  
Helen bit her lip worriedly. “Sweetie, I-”  
  
  
Evelyn didn’t want to hear what she had to say, silencing her by putting a hand up. “You don’t love me, do you?”  
  
  
The auburn-haired woman looked down. “It’s not that, it’s just that...” she trailed off.  
  
  
“You don’t have anything to say? Well, I do. A lot, actually,” Evelyn snarled, gnashing her teeth in anger. Helen’s lips clamped shut. Those delicate pink lips that she had just been kissing a moment ago.  
  
  
“This was a mistake, and I’m done,” her voice was steely, but almost a whisper. “I’m so fucking sick of you, your family, and Supers. You think that us ordinary people are nothing, that we’re stupid, weak, and need your protection.   
  
  
“Evelyn, that’s n-not what I-” Helen began tremulously. The short-haired woman shot her a smoldering glare.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I don’t need you, I’ve never needed anyone. I was such a dumbass to trust you!” She felt like she was going to fucking explode. Her thoughts were an unintelligible whirlwind, and she could barely look at Helen without feeling nauseous. Evelyn pressed a hand to her temples and grimaced. Migraine.   


Helen’s golden eyes darkened, arms crossed. “That’s not fair of you, Evelyn. I’m sorry that I have an obligation to my family.” Her voice softened marginally. “Then again, you never had that, so that’s perfectly understandable.”  
  
  
“Don’t,” Evelyn warned. She clenched her fists, knuckles bone-white. “I don’t want your pity. Get out of my house.”  
  
  
Helen leapt out of the bed, extending an arm. She draped her elongated arm over Evelyn’s shoulder as she made her way over to her. The inventor wiggled out of the Super’s reach, pushing the hand away from her disgustedly.  
  
  
The auburn-haired woman said quietly, “This isn’t fair, I know it is. But you have to trust me. Everything will work out eventually, just give it time.” Evelyn refused to look at her. Her rage had cooled considerably, but was still bubbling just beneath the surface. Finally, a moment of clarity.  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
“Please, honey.” Helen’s voice called for her, desperately reaching for her. It sure was tempting.  
  
  
Instead, Evelyn walked slowly to the door, glancing back at her lover for a moment. Warm, caramel eyes met cool grey ones. Both shimmered with tears.  
  
  
“Goodbye, Elastigirl.”

 


End file.
